


Getting to know each other.

by lkionus



Series: The Jedi and the Nightsister [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkionus/pseuds/lkionus
Summary: I liked the idea of Merrin and Cal after i finished the game so i decided to write a short piece.And since there is nothing on them yet I guess i might as well make the start.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Nightsister Merrin
Series: The Jedi and the Nightsister [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549762
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	Getting to know each other.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please excuse bad spelling and/or grammar.  
Not beta read.

"Hey"

  
Cal looked up from the datapad he was reading to see Merrin stand in the doorway of his quarters. He had grown quite fond of her.  
Nearly a month had passed since he recovered and destroyed the Holocron. Greez, Cere, Merrin and he were traveling through the galaxy, mostly trying to help people while staying under the radar of the empire. They couldnt risk attracting more inquisitors. He may have defeated Trilla and the Ninth Sister, but the name Ninth sister suggested that there were at least seven more of them, plus the Sith lord who killed Trilla and almost killed Cere and Cal. 

"Hey Merrin. What's up?"

"I... I just wanted to tell you that we arrived at Nar Shaddaa and should be landing soon."

"Thanks. Is there something else?"

"No. Goodbye", Merrin stood awkwardly in the doorframe for a few more seconds and then turned to leave.

"Merrin wait." Cal said in a sudden rush of courage.

"Yes?"

"We have still a lot of time after we meet with Cere's contact. How would you like if we get a drink and... you know... get to know each other better?" Cals felt heat rising to his face. "Only if you want of course."

A smile formed on Merrin's face, "I would like that very much."

"Great. Give me a few minutes to finish up here and than i will join you on the Brige." Cal said, holding up the datapad.

Merrin nodded, still smiling, and left. As soon as the door closed Cal allowed the big grin to spread across his face. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
It was night on Nar Shaddaa when Cal and Merrin walked back to the Mantis. They had spend the evening talking and drinking and they were both a little bit tipsy. 

"Cal?" Merrin asked.

"Yes?"

"Was this... a date?"

"Do you want this to be a date?"

"I asked you first" Merrin laughed, but answered, "I would like that."

"Me too. I just hope it was ok. I don't realy have any experience with that. The Jedi Order didn't look too kindly on that kind of attachment."

"I don't have experience with that either. Belive it or not but the Nightbrothers don't exactly make for great company.", she gave a short laugh and continued, "But I liked tonight and I think we can figure out this whole dating thing."

They were in front of the Mantis' landing ramp when Merrin stoped. Cal gave her a questioning look. She took his hands and slowly stepped closer until they were seperated only by an inch. Than she slowly moved her head forward, giving Cal enough time to pull back if he wanted, and kissed him. It was a short, sweet, innocent kiss and when she pulled back they could feel each others happiness radiate from them.

"You should get some sleep Cal, we have a job to do tomorrow." 

They went to their respective beds. Cal lay awake for a bit, letting the night pass again before his eyes. He smiled. It had been a great night and he hoped for many more such nights to follow. With that he slipped into a calm sleep, with very sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
I hope it was ok.


End file.
